


Sombras en la Luna

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un encuentro casual entre dos desconocidos cambiara sus vidas para siempre. Kakashi/Iruka, traduccion de Shadows on the Moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sombras en la Luna

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadows on the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62887) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



Kakashi sabia que no podía volver a Konoha, no en el estado en el que se encontraba.

La parte de de su mente analizando clínicamente todo lo que le rodeaba, desde las heridas que tenia hasta el daño que le estaba causando al medioambiente, se lo estaba diciendo. Era la parte de su mente que no estaba ocupada por la traición, la de quien era debatible.

_Sabía que serias tú._

No, no podía volver a Konoha, no cuando aún tenía su sangre en las manos y sus palabras en la mente.

Usó su chidori para hacer un agujero en el árbol más viejo del claro sin sentir nada, ni tan siquiera la más minima satisfacción. Mejor un árbol que un civil, o que otro shinobi.

_Solo podías ser tú._

Ni siquiera había habido odio en su voz al decirlo, solo una resignada aceptación. ¿Para que traicionar a tu pueblo si ni siquiera ibas a luchar por tu vida? Kakashi no podía entenderlo. De hecho no podía entender ningún tipo de traición, pero eso parecía ser su forma de ser.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro si le dolía más la traición al pueblo o a él mismo. Ella había sido una buena shinobi, una buena ANBU, una buena amiga y una buena amante. Y, sobre todo, había sido una gran mentirosa.

Le había engañado por completo con sus sonrisas y sus dulces mentiras.

_¿Alguna vez te ha importado algo más que el deber?_

Si le había importado, pero al final el deber era todo lo que le quedaba. Siempre había sido igual.

Y ahora todo lo que podía hacer era recoger los pedazos, gritar y protestar y sufrir aquí donde nadie saldría mal parado, para que cuando regresase pudiese ser nuevamente el buen shinobi que todos querían y utilizaban.

Cada día se le hacia más difícil.

…

Fue la luz azul lo que llevó a Iruka a ese lugar.

Era hermosa, y como siempre sucedía con algo de semejante belleza, era probablemente mortal.

Si se hubiese sentido mejor Iruka nunca se hubiese atrevido a acercarse, pero se sentía herido e imprudente, y quería ver algo bonito en un día que destacaba sólo por su fealdad.

_Siempre has sabido que terminaría así._

No lo había hecho, o no hubiese invertido tanto en esa broma de relación. Iruka era lo suficientemente maduro para distinguir entre amantes y follamigos. Por lo visto Mizuki no se había leído el memo, y ahora le echaba la culpa a Iruka.

Era tan frustrante que quería gritar y romper algo.

No era el único, por lo que veía.

En mitad de lo que ahora era un claro, pero que obviamente no lo había sido antes, había un ANBU jadeando ligeramente y mirando al suelo. Iruka tuvo un segundo para fijarse en su rostro enmascarado, los rasgos de porcelana de un perro rojo y blanco elevándose para mirarle ausentemente. El ANBU era alto y delgado, aun cubierto por la capa era fácil verlo, y tenía la hermosa luz azul rodeando su mano.

Iruka se dio cuenta de su error yendo allí apenas un segundo antes de que su espalda golpease contra el árbol más cercano, haciéndole perder el aliento. Había una garra rodeándole el cuello y la mascara de porcelana casi tocaba su rostro.

Iruka también era shinobi, un chuunin, y que le pillasen desprevenido de esta forma le decía mas sobre la fuerza del ANBU que sobre su propia debilidad. Se obligó a relajarse y no luchar; podía ver en la mascara que era un ANBU de Konoha, y su única esperanza para sobrevivir era dejar claro que era un amigo, no una amenaza.

Podía oler sangre en la mano que le sostenía y supo inmediatamente que estaba en un grave problema. El ANBU estaba probablemente desquiciado, había estado liberando tensiones después de una misión e Iruka se había tropezado con él.

\- ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? - el ANBU preguntó, su voz baja y grave, casi como un gruñido.

No había matado a Iruka inmediatamente, y eso era lo único que le daba esperanza de sobrevivir al encuentro.

\- Umino Iruka, chuunin de Konoha, - dijo en el tono profesional que empleaba para reportar después de sus misiones. - Vi la luz y vine a investigar. Estas cerca de la Academia.

El ANBU pareció relajarse mínimamente, aunque no soltó a Iruka.

\- ¿Eres profesor? - era una pregunta estúpida, una que no tenia nada que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo. Iruka contestó de todos modos.

\- Ayudante de profesor, aún en prácticas.

El ANBU asintió una vez, para si mismo, y dio un paso hacia atrás, soltando a Iruka pero manteniéndose lo suficientemente cerca de cualquier movimiento amenazador seria _muy mala idea_. No que Iruka tuviese intenciones de hacer ningún movimiento, excepto para largarse de allí. Tomó aliento, tosiendo un poco, y animó a su corazón a dejar de galopar.

\- Vete, - dijo dándole la espalda a Iruka después de estudiarle durante unos segundos. O había decidido que Iruka no era peligroso, o estaba exponiendo su espalda deliberadamente para provocar un ataque.

Iruka se encontró clavado en el sitio, sus ojos fijos en los caídos hombros, y antes de haber tomado la decisión de manera consciente estaba abriendo la boca y las palabras salían de ella.

El ANBU parecía haber pasado un día aun peor que el de Iruka, y ya era decir, y achicharrar unos cuantos árboles probablemente seria insuficiente para calmarse. Esa clase de rabia necesitaba ser liberada contra otra persona. Y después del día que había tenido, Iruka también necesitaba su propia noche de liberación.

\- Puedes venir conmigo, - se escuchó decir, parte de su cerebro gritándole por hacer una oferta tan estúpida.

La cabeza del ANBU giró bruscamente, sus vacíos ojos fijos en Iruka. - ¿Qué?

\- Puedes venir conmigo, - repitió, mas firme esta vez. Sabia que probablemente estaba cometiendo un error, pero no le importaba. No esta noche.

\- No me conoces, Chuunin de Konoha, - dijo el ANBU, una nota de hielo en su voz. - Podría ser un enemigo.

\- No lo eres, - dijo Iruka sin ceder un ápice. - Eres ANBU, y eres Konoha. Puede que no sea más que un ayudante de profesor, pero al menos puedo reconocer tu uniforme. Y si se lo hubieses robado a alguien yo no estaría respirando ahora mismo.

El ANBU dio un paso hacia él. - ¿Sabes lo que estas ofreciendo?

\- Si.

Otro paso. - ¿Estas seguro? Podría hacerte daño. ¿O te excita el dolor?

Iruka sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía, algo que había conseguido controlar mientras hablaba con Mizuki. - No, no me excita, - dijo, su voz tan fría como la del ANBU. - He tenido un día de mierda: me han llamado para trabajar en mi día libre porque ha desaparecido un profesor, he descubierto que el que yo pensaba mi amante le ha pedido matrimonio a una compañera, y me han dado el discurso de _sólo somos amigos, estábamos tonteando_ porque no tengo un puto útero. Así que no, no me excita el dolor, y sí, sé lo que estoy ofreciendo. Tienes aspecto de necesitar follarte a alguien para librarte de toda esa rabia, y yo necesito un buen polvo para olvidar que hoy ha existido. - Se quedó mirando al ANBU y tomó aliento, sintiéndose algo mejor. - O puedes quedarte aquí y quemar todo el bosque. Tú eliges.

…

Kakashi se quedó mirando al chuunin que tenia delante, su rostro sonrojado de rabia y sus oscuros ojos marrones honestos y directos, y tomó la decisión en un instante.

El chuunin tenía razón, no había árboles suficientes para darle la paz mental que necesitaba.

\- Voy contigo.

El chuunin-Umino Iruka, si se lo iba a follar lo mínimo que podía hacer era usar su nombre-asintió una vez y se dio media vuelta, sin molestarse en comprobar si Kakashi le seguía.

A Kakashi ya le gustaba.

Había sido mala suerte que Iruka tropezase con él en su momento más débil, y sólo el hecho de que no había luchado le había salvado la vida. Si Kakashi se hubiese sentido amenazado, aunque sólo fuese un instante, hubiese matado a quien estuviese frente a él sin importar si era un shinobi de Konoha.

Se mantuvo en las sombras, siguiendo a Iruka todo el camino hasta su apartamento cerca del centro del pueblo. No era extraño en shinobi que liberasen la tensión de esta forma después de misiones extenuantes, o de malos días como parecía el caso. No era lo más normal hacerlo con un perfecto desconocido. Y ofrecérselo a un ANBU era algo que no había sucedido antes, pero Kakashi no iba a quejarse.

Entró en el apartamento por la ventana una vez se aseguró de cual era la de Iruka, y se encontró frente a él en mitad de una sala casi vacía. Todo olía nuevo y sin estrenar, el único mobiliario digno de mención un viejo sofá que parecía haber visto tiempos mejores.

\- ¿Quieres darte una ducha? - Iruka preguntó tranquilamente, su voz no mostraba ni una pizca de nervios. Kakashi asintió, la peste de sangre en su ropa sobrecogedora en el pequeño apartamento.

Iruka le miró durante un segundo, una expresión calculadora en su rostro. - Eres ANBU, lo que quiere decir que cuanto menos sepa de ti, mejor para mi salud, así que no puedes quitarte el uniforme a menos que te asegures que no voy a mirar. - Iruka esperó a que señalase que le había escuchado y Kakashi asintió. - Me duchare yo primero entonces, puedes tomar las medidas necesarias después.

 _Eso_ sorprendió a Kakashi. ¿Estaba loco? Iruka tenia que saber lo que estaba ofreciendo, aunque si su día había ido como decía era normal que se sintiese temerario. O simplemente suicida.

\- No te confundas, ANBU-san, - dijo Iruka, la seriedad en su tono hizo que Kakashi escuchase con atención. - Realmente no me excita el dolor. Probablemente te deje hacer mucho, pero en el momento en que diga no, _quiero decir no_. Se que no podré detenerte si no quieres parar, pero que sepas que no será consensual desde ese momento. Y que habrá consecuencias. Confío en que no cruzaras esa línea.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos. _Confianza_. No estaba seguro de saber ya lo que era eso.

\- No me conoces, - le recordó a Iruka.

\- Eres Konoha, y eres shinobi. - Había una gran convicción en esas palabras, de la misma clase que Kakashi había sentido en otra vida. - No necesito saber más que eso. No para lo que vamos a hacer esta noche. Si tienes intenciones de cruzar la línea, mejor asegúrate que no estoy respirando cuando termines o te encontraré y te mataré.

Kakashi podía ver que Iruka iba completamente en serio y que no era una amenaza vacía. Sintió como su respeto por ese chuunin al que casi no conocía crecía, y supo que no iba a traicionar esa confianza. No si podía evitarlo.

Esperaba no perder la cabeza.

Iruka le dejo en mitad del salón y se fue a la ducha, y Kakashi se dedicó a observar el apartamento. Era nuevo, eso estaba claro ya que estaba casi vacío, unas cuantas cajas aun cerradas en una esquina. Entró en la habitación, cerrando la cortina para asegurarse que nadie les veía desde fuera, y miró a su alrededor. El dormitorio estaba prácticamente vacío, solo la cama y una mesilla en él.

La puerta del baño se abrió y entró Iruka vestido solo con una bata, su pelo goteando sobre sus hombros. Kakashi se tomo el tiempo de apreciar la vista. Ya había notado en el bosque que Iruka era atractivo, ahora estaba viendo que era hermoso. Tenía un buen cuerpo, algo más grueso que Kakashi y musculazo en los lugares adecuados. Su piel estaba bronceada, probablemente de pasar tiempo al aire libre si era un profesor, y tenía manos grandes y fuertes. Su rasgo mas destacado era, sin embargo, una cicatriz horizontal sobre el puente de la nariz. Era esa cicatriz lo que había hecho que Kakashi le dedicase una segunda mirada al verle.

Iruka le miró y se acercó a la cama, sacando su hitai-ate de un bolsillo en su bata. Se lo ofreció a Kakashi.

Kakashi lo cogió, asegurándose que las afiladas uñas de su uniforme no arañasen a Iruka mientras lo ataba sobre sus ojos. Se quitó los guantes y la mascara de porcelana.

\- Voy a atarte a la cama, - dijo, y vio como Iruka se tensaba. – solo mientras estoy en la ducha para asegurarme que no te quitas la venda de los ojos.

Iruka se quedo pensativo durante un segundo. – No confías en mí, - dijo finalmente. No era una pregunta.

\- No confío en nadie, - Kakashi admitió.

Iruka asintió. – Me parece justo. Pero tienes que desatarme antes de ponerme un dedo encima o es un no.

Kakashi considero esto. Si aceptaba ahora y luego se negaba a desatar a Iruka no había nada que él pudiese hacer y ambos lo sabían. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese tema. Confianza. Iruka parecía tener mucha.

\- Lo haré, - dijo finalmente.

Iruka no puso ninguna resistencia mientras Kakashi le ataba y terminó en un minuto. Se metió en la ducha, quitándose la ropa repugnante que llevaba y metiéndose bajo el calido chorro. Se sentía mejor que cuando estaba en el bosque, aunque aun estaba nervioso.

Al menos _su_ voz había bajado de volumen en el momento en que aceptó la oferta de Iruka.

No sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo allí. No tenia la mas minima idea de lo que estaban haciendo ninguno de los dos. No conocía a Iruka, e Iruka no le conocía a él. Había puesto su cuerpo, y su vida, en manos de Kakashi.

¿No le acababa de traicionar un ser querido? ¿Cómo era capaz de confiar en nadie? En un extraño. En un asesino. En Kakashi.

Estaba confuso. Era imposible que su mente entendiese el razonamiento de Iruka, y era precisamente eso lo que hacia que Kakashi quisiera hacerlo.

Apagó la ducha y salió, secándose rápidamente con una toalla que Iruka había dejado para él. Cuando entró en el dormitorio Iruka estaba en la misma posición, y tuvo nuevamente un instante de duda. ¿Qué sucedería si tomase a Iruka atado como estaba?

Nada bueno, de eso no tenia duda.

\- Te has tomado tu tiempo, - Iruka dijo cuando Kakashi se le acercó.

Fue directo a por las cuerdas atando a Iruka al poste de la cama y deshizo los nudos, las ataduras cayeron en silencio entre ellos. Vio como Iruka sonreía levemente. - Gracias, ANBU-san.

\- Sabueso, - Kakashi se escucho decir. Era su nombre en ANBU y aunque solo los miembros de su sección lo sabían, era raro ser llamado ANBU-san.

\- Sabueso, - dijo Iruka, probando el nombre. Sus labios se curvaron como si le gustase. - Puedes tocarme y puedes besar cualquier parte de mí con excepción de mi boca. Y puedes follarme. No me importa si es algo brusco, pero mas vale que me prepares antes.

Kakashi asintió y luego se dio cuenta que no servia de nada con alguien que tenia los ojos vendados. - De acuerdo.

Se subió a la cama y comenzó a explorar el cuerpo bajo sus manos y labios, asegurándose de mantenerse alejado del rostro de Iruka. Era una pena que no le permitiese besarle, pero podía entender sus razones. Besarse era algo altamente personal, y a pesar de todo, esta clase de actividad era todo menos eso.

Eso no le impedía besar y lamer cada centímetro del cuerpo de Iruka, su lengua siguiendo desvaídas cicatrices mientras escuchaba los gemidos y jadeos de Iruka. Su respuesta le dio valor y se movió hacia arriba, besando un camino desde su cuello hasta su mandíbula, mordiendo ligeramente mientras cubría el cuerpo de Iruka con el suyo, apretando sus pelvis la una contra la otra. Las manos de Iruka agarraron sus hombros, sus dedos clavándose dolorosamente mientras sus caderas presionaban contra las de Kakashi.

\- Se lo que estas pensando y no, - Iruka susurró cuando la boca de Kakashi dejó su mandíbula y pasó sobre sus labios. Kakashi sonrió para si mismo y le mordió la oreja.

Se apartó del cuerpo de Iruka. - Gírate y ponte a cuatro patas.

Iruka obedeció, cogiendo algo de debajo de la almohada y dándoselo a Kakashi antes de arrodillarse e inclinarse hacia delante, poniendo todo su peso en sus antebrazos.

Kakashi miró la pequeña botella en sus manos y el condón. Se lo puso y cubrió sus dedos con el lubricante. Preparó a Iruka con movimientos breves y eficaces, demasiado impaciente para molestarse siendo gentil.

\- Estoy listo, - dijo Iruka, sonaba sin aliento.

Kakashi se posicionó y le penetró en un solo empujón, sintiendo la presión y la enloquecedora sensación de los músculos de Iruka a su alrededor, y dejando que le atrajese mas hacia adentro. Se paró durante un instante para acostumbrarse a la sensación, no queriendo que terminase demasiado pronto, y comenzó a moverse, aumentando el ritmo a la vez que se aceleraba su respiración.

Podía sentir a Iruka presionando contra él, una de sus manos moviéndose para acariciar su propia erección. Kakashi Le quitó la mano, reemplazándola con la suya y acariciándole con movimientos rápidos y seguros. Se inclinó hacia delante, su lengua trazando la columna de Iruka hasta su cuello, donde posó su boca y mordió con fuerza.

\- ¡Joder! - Exclamó Iruka y se estremeció, su cuerpo temblando con su orgasmo mientras Kakashi seguía empujando dentro de él, su ritmo castigador.

No le llevo demasiado tiempo llegar a su propio clímax, quedándose quieto sobre Iruka, quien aun temblaba, y gruñendo entre dientes. Sintió la mayor parte de la tensión del día dejándole, la voz y rostro de ella completamente fuera de su mente.

Volvería, y lo sabía. Pero por esta noche podía irse a la cama y dormir.

No había sentido el impulse de traicionar la confianza de Iruka excepto por ese momento al principio, y eso era una sorpresa. No había pensado que fuese capaz de hacerlo al principio de la noche. Iruka no tenia forma de saber el riesgo que había corrido.

Pero se sentía más calmado, más él mismo.

Y todo era gracias a esta persona.

\- ¿Has terminado? - Iruka preguntó pasado un rato. Kakashi no se había movido, perdido en sus pensamientos y en la contemplación de Iruka.

\- Si.

Cogió su ropa y su mascara, no quería volvérsela a poner. Tenia intenciones de incinerarla, con excepción de la mascara, para librarse de su sangre.

\- Entonces adiós, Sabueso.

\- Adiós, Iruka.

Kakashi se teleportó derecho a casa, de ese modo evitaba que le viesen sin uniforme.

Esa noche sus sueños estuvieron llenos de piel bronceada y atrevidos chuunin, y afortunadamente vacíos de _ella_.

Lamentablemente no duró.

…

Kakashi se encontró frente a la ventana de Iruka nuevamente.

Desde la noche que habían pasado juntos Kakashi había pensado más y más en él. Confianza, ese había sido el tema esa noche. Iruka le había dado su confianza ciegamente, con la convicción que solo alguien que no era utilizado a diario podía. Y Kakashi había tenido esa misma confianza en sus manos, lista para que la rompiese en un millón de pedazos.

Había sido incapaz de hacerlo.

La había atesorado, dejando que la inocencia de Iruka sirviese como un bálsamo para sus heridas.

Pero eso había sido hacia un mes, y ahora las manos de Kakashi estaban de nuevo cubiertas de sangre y el quería, y quería. Quería subir por la ventana y despertar a Iruka con una sacudida, empujarle contra la cama y enterrarse dentro de él.

Quería destrozar esa confianza y romper a Iruka.

Seria tan fácil.

Suspiró. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Una luz se encendió en la habitación de Iruka y la ventana se abrió, un Iruka medio dormido mirando hacia la calle. Sus ojos se centraron en Kakashi inmediatamente y asintió.

 _Ven_ , Iruka dijo en silencio y Kakashi cruzó la distancia entre ellos en un suspiro. - Podía sentir tu energía asesina desde mi dormitorio y me estaba interrumpiendo el sueño, - dijo Iruka, si voz ronca por el sueño y con marcas de la almohada en el rostro.

Kakashi se dio cuenta que no podía hablar con el nudo que tenia en la garganta, toda su energía concentrada en no tirar a Iruka contra la cama y follárselo antes de que le dieran permiso. No era fácil.

Iruka cogió su hitai-ate de la mesa y lo ato alrededor de sus ojos.

\- Quítate esa ropa apestosa, Sabueso, y puedes tenerme, - dijo. Relajándose contra la cama. Kakashi no perdió el tiempo quitándose la capa y la mascara y dejando que cayesen al suelo, dirigiéndose hacia el baño. - No tardes demasiado en la ducha o me quedare dormido de nuevo, y entonces puedes simplemente irte a casa.

Kakashi salía de la ducha y estaba trepando sobre Iruka en tiempo record.

\- ¿Estas aun despierto?

\- Por poco.

Kakashi se aseguró que Iruka no tuviese sueño durante las siguientes horas.

…

\- Sabes, Sabueso, - dijo Iruka abriendo su ventana en mitad de la noche para encontrarse con el ANBU en el tejado del edificio opuesto, mirándole, todo su cuerpo emitiendo tensión. Era la quinta vez, y había esperado que el ANBU lo hubiese pillado ya. - No necesitas despertar a todo el vecindario con tus intenciones asesinas. Puedes entrar siempre que quieras, mientras este yo solo.

No había mucho riesgo de que Sabueso le encontrase con nadie: no es como si estuviese preparado para que le rompiesen de nuevo el corazón después de lo de Mizuki, y las visitas regulares de Sabueso le proporcionaban sexo más que de sobra.

No que tuviese intenciones de admitir esto.

Iruka había maldecido su impulsividad mil veces desde la primera noche que invito a Sabueso a entrar en su casa y en su cuerpo, especialmente durante las mañanas cuando le dolía todo y aun tenia que enseñar a los demonios. Pero se alegraba de haberlo hecho, y se alegraba de que fuese Sabueso a quien encontró ese día.

Se había arriesgado estúpidamente, y toda su confianza podía haberle explotado en la cara de forma muy dolorosa.

Sabía que Sabueso estaba roto de algún modo, aunque no hablaban de ello, y en ocasiones Iruka podía sentir como luchaba por detenerse cuando se lo pedía. Por el momento Sabueso había rozado la línea, pero nunca la había cruzado.

Iruka sabía que nunca lo haría pero el propio Sabueso no parecía darse cuenta.

También sabia, por la forma en que las visitas continuaban aumentando, que Sabueso estaba llegando al punto de ruptura. Y no iba a ser bonito cuando sucediese.

Sabueso entró en la casa por la ventana del dormitorio, como hacia siempre, y sin decir una palabra agarro el hitai-ate de Iruka y lo ató sobre sus ojos.

\- ¿Tan mal hoy, eh?

No dijo nada mas, no podía. La boca de Sabueso cubrió la suya en un beso desesperado, su lengua prácticamente ahogando a Iruka en su prisa por saborear y poseer, sus manos arrancando la ropa hasta que ambos estaban desnudos en la cama. Iruka le empujó, necesitando aire y sintiéndose ligeramente asustado ante la intensidad del beso. No se habían besado antes: Iruka no lo había permitido aunque había estado pensando más y más en ello últimamente. Pero no así, no antes de que él lo dijese.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? - preguntó Iruka en un susurro estrangulado, el miedo entrando por primera vez en su mente.

¿Había Sabueso perdido finalmente la cabeza?

Sabueso dejo escapar un sonido grave, casi un gruñido, y atacó el cuello de Iruka con labios y dientes, mordiendo con fuerza hasta que Iruka estaba jadeando de dolor.

\- Para, - gimió, sintiéndose algo más que un poco asustado. - _No_.

Sabueso estaba desquiciado, por lo que parecía.

Sus manos le sostuvieron contra la cama, sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza, y su boca le besaba de nuevo. Iruka forcejeó, sintiéndose mareado de terror y falta de oxigeno. Tomó una decisión y le mordió con fuerza la lengua. Sintió como Sabueso se retiraba bruscamente, su gruñido amenazador, y una de sus manos le libero la muñeca.

Antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de intentar escapar, Iruka sintió como una de sus mejillas explotaba de dolor y se quedo mortalmente quieto.

\- ¿Estas listo para matarme esta noche, Sabueso? - dijo en un susurro y sintió como el mismo aire se quedaba congelado alrededor suyo. Se escucho un roce de ropa y de pronto Iruka podía moverse de nuevo. No lo hizo. Se quedo quieto en la misma postura, su espalda contra el colchón y sus manos junto a su cara.

\- ¡Joder! - escuchó decir a Sabueso, una nota de pánico en su voz. - ¡Joder, no!

\- Vete, - dijo Iruka. Contó los segundos y cuando no sintió ningún movimiento se incorporó en la cama, el hitai-ate aun cubriendo sus ojos. Sabia que Sabueso aun estaba ahí, podía sentir el tumulto de sus emociones. - O bien te quedas y terminas lo que has comenzado, y ambos sabemos como eso terminará, o te vas ahora mismo. Me voy a quitar la venda en cinco segundos, si sigues aquí lucharemos.

Contó hasta cinco y cuando se quito el hitai-ate estaba a solas en el dormitorio.

Sobre su cama la mascara blanca se burlaba de él.

…

Kakashi sabía que la había jodido, y espectacularmente.

Había cruzado una línea con Iruka, y aunque afortunadamente se había detenido a tiempo, había traicionado esa preciosa confianza que había estado construyéndose entre ellos.

Había perdido la cabeza por completo la noche anterior, y que le echasen de la casa y la cama de Iruka era lo mínimo que se merecía. Casi había esperado encontrarse a un chuunin furioso esperándole en su casa con una kunai en la mano. No le hubiese sorprendido mucho que Iruka fuese capaz de encontrarle a pesar de no saber quien era.

No había sido solo la misión del día anterior la que le había hecho perder el control: las noches sin dormir y las pesadillas, y _su_ maldita voz regresando después de semanas de silencio. Todo ello le había hecho sobrepasar su limite, y debería haber sido mas listo y no ir donde Iruka.

Pero había necesitado verle. Había necesitado recordarse a si mismo que aún quedaba alguien inocente en ese maldito pueblo.

Kakashi no había tenido intenciones de entrar en el dormitorio, solo había necesitado estar allí y mirar a Iruka mientras dormía, desprotegido y confiado. Verle así le recordaba a Kakashi el motivo por el que había empeñado su alma al diablo un jutsu robado tras otro.

No era la primera vez que lo hacia, aunque normalmente estaba mas tranquilo. Y ahora, un error estúpido podía haberle costado el derecho de estar ahí.

Y era todo por _su_ culpa.

Kakashi sonrió para si mismo. No era realmente su culpa sino de Kakashi. Pero era más fácil creer que todo era causado por su traición, más fácil creer que si ella no hubiese existido Kakashi no seria la herramienta rota que era actualmente. No era cierto, pero le ayudaba creerlo así.

Se dirigió a casa de Iruka, practicando las líneas en su mente para disculparse. Necesitaba que le perdonase, necesitaba que le aceptase de nuevo y no solo por el sexo.

El sexo era bueno, no iba a decir que no lo fuese, pero no era eso lo que hacia que regresase a Iruka cada vez que se sabia jugando con la locura. No, sexo podía conseguir en cualquier lugar pero tenia dudas de que le calmase.

Tenia que ser Iruka.

Sintió el altercado en el momento en que llego a la puerta de Iruka. Su intención había sido llamar, por primera vez, en lugar de entrar por la ventana. Había perdido ese derecho la noche anterior.

Iruka no estaba solo. Y no estaba feliz.

Preocupado, Kakashi se movió a su lugar habitual, enmascarando su chakra y trepando al tejado el edificio de enfrente para intentar ver lo que pasaba dentro. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y no podía ver lo que pasaba dentro. Kakashi centro el ceño.

El chakra de Iruka exploto de ira y Kakashi escucho una voz fuerte. Antes de que se convenciese de no hacerlo, Kakashi saltó a la venta del salón de Iruka. Dentro Iruka estaba contra la pared, un hombre rubio sosteniéndole contra esta y gritando en su cara.

\- Eso son mordiscos, Iruka, - decía el hombre, su voz grave y furiosa. Kakashi no podía ver su cara, pero su tono era feo y cargado de celos. - No creas que no puedo verlo.

Iruka estaba mirando al hombre con el asco claramente visible en su rostro. - Ya no es tu problema, Mizuki, si llevo mordiscos, - espetó Iruka y la mano rodeando su cuello se apretó aun más. Iruka no mostró ningún miedo, aunque Kakashi podía ver que tenia que costarle respirar.

No era difícil adivinar quien era el otro hombre, y Kakashi compartía el asco de Iruka.

\- Es mi problema, nunca rompimos, - el hombre gruñó, obviamente la respuesta de Iruka no le gustaba.

Ninguno parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Kakashi, y se preguntó si debía intervenir. Pero el hombre era un chuunin, e Iruka no le había parecido a Kakashi que necesitaba que le rescatasen. Decidió fiarse de sus instintos y esperar.

\- Nunca tuvimos una relación para empezar, Mizuki, - dijo Iruka, su voz algo rasposa. - Lo dijiste tú mismo cuando pediste matrimonio a Yoko-san.

\- Eso…yo… - el hombre, Mizuki, se inclinó hacia delante, aplastando sus labios contra los de Iruka. Kakashi sintió la ira encenderse en él y Mizuki se quedó quieto, apartándose un poco mirando hacia atrás.

Kakashi vio como los ojos de Mizuki se ensanchaban al verle, Iruka siguió su mirada y los suyos se entrecerraron furiosamente.

\- Ya veo, - la voz de Mizuki era fría donde antes había estado ardiendo de celos. No era una mejora. - Ahora tienes un ANBU feroz para protegerte. ¿Es él quien te muerde?

Iruka sacudió la cabeza levemente hacia Kakashi, quien asintió una vez. Mas rápido de lo que el ojo podía seguirlo, había una kunai contra la garganta de Mizuki.

\- No necesito protección, Mizuki, - dijo Iruka, la mano alrededor de su cuello soltándole inmediatamente. - Y el ANBU aquí no va a quedarse, al menos no esta noche. - La boca de Iruka se curvó en una desagradable sonrisa. - Pero si, es él.

Iruka dio un empujón a Mizuki para apartarle y le lanzo una mirada furiosa, aun apoyado contra la pared. Incluso desde donde estaba, Kakashi podía ver que su garganta iba a estar cubierta de moratones durante unos días.

\- Ahora, los dos, fuera, - dijo Iruka en una voz que no admitía discusión. - Tú, Mizuki, no pienses que puedes volver aquí. Dijiste que éramos solamente amigos con beneficios y que no había relación que romper. Ahora sí la hay, y la estoy rompiendo. No quiero volver a hablar contigo. - Se giró hacia Kakashi. - Y tú, imagino que estas aquí para disculparte. Ahórratelo, no necesitas disculparte, pero esta noche no estoy de humor.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza y una extraña sensación de alivio, Kakashi espero que Mizuki se fuese y salió nuevamente por la ventana.

…

Algo había cambiado en su relación, e Iruka no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía.

Desde la noche en la que Sabueso había estado a punto de ir demasiado lejos, y la escena al día siguiente con Mizuki, las visitas se habían incrementado. Pero el cabrón simplemente se quedaba en el edificio de enfrente sin entrar en casa de Iruka. Era inquietante, saber que Sabueso estaba cerca, observando, pero sin hacer nada.

No sabía que cojones pasaba por la mente del ANBU, pero Iruka estaba a punto de perder los nervios.

Estaba tan pendiente de su energía que ahora podía sentir la presencia de Sabueso incluso cuando estaba lo bastante calmado para enmascarar su chakra.

Esta noche Sabueso no estaba calmado en absoluto. Incluso a esa distancia podía sentir sus alteradas emociones. Y no era el único, si los sonidos que podía escuchar eran una indicación. Antes o después alguno de los vecinos iba a intervenir.

Con un suspiro irritado, Iruka abrió la ventana de su salón. - ¡Mueve el culo hacia aquí ahora mismo, Sabueso! - berreó, sin preocuparse en lo mas mínimo que la mitad de los shinobi de Konoha pudiesen oírle. Había perfeccionado sus chillidos irritados en clase, y sabía exactamente que tan fuertes eran.

\- No deberías usar mi nombre tan libremente, - la voz de Sabueso le llegó desde detrás, e Iruka se dio la vuelta para mirarle. - Es peligroso.

\- Entonces no deberías espiarme cuando estás claramente alterado, - respondió, mirando la mascara de porcelana, la gemela de la que tenia en su dormitorio. - Todos y cada uno de los shinobi con una pizca de habilidad en una milla a la redonda pueden sentirte, y les estas poniendo nerviosos.

\- ¿Quieres que te deje en paz del todo? - había un tono peligroso en la voz de sabueso, algo como desesperación, e Iruka controló su temperamento. Perder los nervios no iba a ayudarle, y había extrañado la presencia de Sabueso en su cama durante el último mes.

\- No. Quiero que o bien entres y me folles como ambos estamos deseando, - dijo con tanta calma como le era posible, - o me dejes en paz de una puta vez y te vayas a tener tu ataque de nervios donde no pueda sentirlo.

Vio como parte de la tensión dejaba el cuerpo de Sabueso, un suspiro escapando sus labios.

\- ¿Soy nuevamente bienvenido en tu cama? - preguntó Sabueso en un susurro, como si la respuesta fuese algo extremadamente importante. Iruka pensaba que lo había dejado claro el día de Mizuki, que si lo era, pero obviamente los problemas que fuese que tenia Sabueso hacían que no lo viese.

\- Si, lo eres. Siempre que respetes las reglas.

Sabueso asintió. - Lo haré.

\- Pues no perdamos mas tiempo, - dijo Iruka, dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio,

No se molesto en comprobar si Sabueso le seguía. Sabia que lo hacia.

…

\- Era hermosa, y muy hábil, - Kakashi se escucho decir en la oscuridad de la habitación, solo la respiración regular que escuchaba a su lado le decía que Iruka seguía despierto. - Y la maté con mis propias manos.

No hubo más respuesta que el silencio. Desde aquel día que Iruka le había recibido de nuevo, Kakashi se había estado abriendo a Iruka más y más. No había pensado posible que volviese a confiar en nadie más en su vida, pero aparentemente se había confundido.

Las reservas inexhaustibles de confianza de Iruka habían demostrado ser la medicina que necesitaba para curar las heridas dejadas por su traición. En algún momento había llegado a creer que todo el que le rodeaba era un traidor potencial, bien al pueblo o al propio Kakashi. Ahora sabía que no, y era una gran diferencia ser capaz de confiar en la gente que le rodeaba.

Sin embargo esa parte de si mismo no la había compartido con nadie aun, y se preguntaba porque lo hacia ahora.

\- Águila, ese era su nombre en clave.

Aun no hubo respuesta, aunque podía sentir como Iruka se movía. Hubo un suave roce en su cara, gentiles dedos buscando sus labios y una boca cubriendo la suya, el beso suave y casi dulce, nada como los besos devoradores que habían compartido antes.

\- Pensaba que ella era la definitiva, - Kakashi continuó cuando se separaron, sus manos agarrando el cuerpo de Iruka y moviéndolo para que quedase encima de él. Iruka se dio cuenta de lo que quería y se sentó a horcajadas, presionando contra Kakashi con lentos movimientos. - Era la compañera perfecta, dentro y fuera de las misiones, - dijo con un suspiro, sus manos ancladas en las caderas de Iruka, - pero obviamente no era tan perfecta. debería haberlo sabido, debería haberlo visto por lo que era.

\- Te traicionó, - dijo Iruka, inclinándose hacia delante y susurrando las palabras contra sus labios antes de lamerlos.

\- Traicionó a todo el mundo, - Kakashi dijo con una exhalación cuando Iruka se movió, posicionándose sobre su pene y descendiendo lentamente. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron bruscamente ante la sensación, su boca demasiado ocupada devorando la de Iruka para molestarse en hablar.

No hubo mas conversación durante un rato, solo el deslizar de piel sobre piel y labios sobre labios, y los movimientos cada vez mas frenéticos de Iruka cabalgándole. Kakashi ya no podía siquiera recordar como se había sentido entonces, y su voz había guardado silencio durante meses.

\- Y te enviaron a ti a matarla, - dijo Iruka después de un rato, cuando estaban de nuevo enredados en la cama recuperando el aliento.

\- Si, era una prueba también para mi, ahora puedo verlo. Ellos no confiaban en mí. Y yo no confiaba en nadie.

\- Ese fue el día que nos conocimos.

Y que encuentro tan afortunado había sido, aunque no había sido capaz de verlo en su día. Si Kakashi no hubiese encontrado a Iruka ese día probablemente ya estaría muerto. Lo más probable es que hubiese perdido la cabeza y su propio equipo hubiese necesitado sacrificarle como el perro rabioso en que había estado a punto de convertirse.

Pero ya estaba mucho mejor, aunque aun tenia días de mal humor ocasionalmente. Se sentía casi normal de nuevo, como recordaba debía haberse sentido cuando era un crío, a las ordenes de Yondaime y antes de que obtuviese su Sharingan. Y todo era gracias a Iruka.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, la respiración de Iruka calmándose y finalmente mostrando los regulares patrones del sueño. Kakashi quería cerrar sus ojos y dejar que la calidez y confianza de Iruka le durmiesen, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Aun era un ANBU, y su identidad no era algo que pudiese revelar. Si hubiese conocido a Iruka en otras circunstancias… bueno, si le hubiese conocido en otras circunstancias no estaría en su cama en esos momentos, así que no había motivo para pensar en los Y si.

Tenia suerte de tener lo que tenia, rato y frágil como era.

Tenia que ser suficiente, por ahora.

…

Tenia que terminar.

Iruka sabia que tenia que terminar esa enloquecedoramente extraña relación con Sabueso. Llevaba ya demasiado tiempo, cerca de dos años, e Iruka no podía aguantarlo más.

A pesar de si mismo había invertido demasiado en una relación destinada a fracasar, otra vez. No quería tener un amante cuyo rostro no conocía, cuyo nombre era aun un misterio. No quería un amante que solo venia en mitad de la noche buscando consuelo y se marchaba antes de que Iruka se despertase. Quería una persona real a su lado, un amante de verdad.

No había estado preparado cuando comenzó. Y si era honesto consigo mismo, nunca había pensado que iría tan lejos. Ahora era inevitable que le rompiesen el corazón, y solo podía culparse a si mismo.

Con un suspiro, Iruka cerró el agua y salio de la ducha, poniéndose una bata y yendo a la cocina. Cogió una botella de sake y una copa, yendo luego al salón y sentándose a beber. Tenia la sensación de que Sabueso aparecería mas tarde, y si quería romper con él, iba a necesitar un poco de valor liquido.

Estaba algo ebrio cuando Sabueso apareció, subiendo por la ventana del salón como siempre hacia. En el momento que le vio, su determinación desapareció en una ola de preocupación. Sabueso estaba herido, eso estaba claro en la forma en que se agarraba el costado. También estaba agotado, y acababa de regresar de una misión.

Que demonios hacia en casa de Iruka en lugar de el hospital era un misterio.

\- Iruka, - Sabueso jadeó, las palabras tensas y apenas audibles.

\- ¿Qué coño haces aquí? - Iruka estaba de pie y corriendo hacia él en un suspiro. Alargó la mano justo a tiempo para evitar que cayese al suelo. - Tendrías que estar en el hospital.

\- No puedo ir, - dijo. - Ella ha vuelto. Necesitaba verte primero.

Iruka tuvo un segundo para preguntarse a que mierda de misión le habían enviado esta vez. _Ella_ , Águila, solo aparecía cuando Sabueso estaba cerca del límite. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que la había mencionado, e Iruka había pensado que por fin se habían librado de ella. Claramente se había confundido.

Por suerte sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

Con un movimiento muy practicado, Iruka se cubrió los ojos con su hitai-ate mientras maldecía a la zorra en su cabeza. Su boca fue cubierta inmediatamente por la de Sabueso, el beso hambriento y desesperado, el sabor de la sangre inundando sus sentidos.

Se terminó tan rápido como había comenzado, y cuando Iruka se quitó el hitai-ate estaba solo en su salón de nuevo, solo una mancha de sangre en el suelo le aseguraba que todo el encuentro no había sido fruto de su imaginación.

Con una maldición, Iruka limpió el suelo y volvió al sofá, donde procedió a emborracharse como una cuba.

…

Kakashi sabia que se había terminado desde el momento que escucho las palabras salir de la boca de Iruka. No quería que se terminase, pero no veía otra salida.

Se había apresurado a ir al hospital tan pronto como escuchó la noticia. Un profesor de la Academia se había vuelto traidor, y había otro en el hospital por intentar detenerlo.

Por un instante había sentido una punzada de duda, miedo de que su pasado se estuviese repitiendo.

Se odiaba a si mismo por dudar de Iruka aunque fuese por un solo instante.

\- Quería verte, - Iruka había dicho en la oscura habitación en el momento que sintió la presencia de Kakashi, y él había sentido su corazón contraerse de pánico. - Pero no se como localizarte. ¿No es justo, no crees?

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza tristemente, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para detener lo inevitable.

\- Estoy cansado de esto, Sabueso, - dijo Iruka, el dolor y la resignación claras en su voz. - No puedo seguir así. No puedo ser tu liberación, tú ancla, y solo sacar de ellos un par de polvos. Han pasado tres años y aun no confías en mí. Ni siquiera se tu nombre.

Ese no era el problema. Kakashi confiaba en Iruka, era probablemente la persona en la que mas confiaba en todo el maldito pueblo. ¿Pero dejarle saber su identidad? Era peligroso, para los dos. Si solo Iruka hubiese conocido a Kakashi en lugar de a Sabueso… Cuantas veces había deseado que fuese Kakashi el que encontró a Iruka.

Pero las cosas eran como eran, y no había nada que pudiese hacer para cambiarlas.

\- Iruka, - comenzó, queriendo explicarse, queriendo salvar lo que tenían. ¿Pero que tenían? Cerró la boca de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta que no tenia respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Cómo podían tener una relación cuando Iruka no sabía quien era?

\- Estaba bien al principio, - dijo Iruka, apenas un suspiro, - cuando ambos teníamos el corazón roto y solo necesitábamos sexo, quizás compañía. Eso cambió hace tiempo, al menos para mí. Y me acabo de dar cuenta que no puedo seguir haciendo esto. No quiero.

Kakashi dio un paso hacia Iruka, su mano moviéndose hacia su mascara automáticamente para quitársela. Se detuvo y dio un paso atrás.

\- Quiero que te quedes, Sabueso, - dijo Iruka, - pero quiero saber quien es quien esta a mi lado. Quiero ser capaz de decir tu nombre y buscarte cuando necesito que me consuelen, no solo abrir mi ventana y mis piernas para consolarte a ti. La elección, por supuesto, es tuya, pero esta será la última regla que voy a establecer.

Eso era. Kakashi cerró los ojos y espero a las palabras que finalizarían lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

\- O te quitas el uniforme cuando vengas a mí, o no vengas.

…

El mundo de Iruka se había reducido a dolor y traición.

Nunca se había sentido tan solo en su vida como ahora, tumbado boca abajo en una cama de hospital mientras su espalda se curaba, la marca de la traición de Mizuki grabada dolorosamente en su piel.

Todo le dolía: moverse, respirar, incluso parpadear era podidamente doloroso. Eso no era nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo.

No había esperado que Mizuki fuese un traidor al pueblo. Nunca, ni en sus peores sueños, hubiese imaginado que Mizuki fuese esa clase de escoria. Había sabido desde hacia un tiempo que era un gilipollas y un cabrón, ¿pero usar a un crío para robar algo del pueblo? No, Iruka nunca había pensado que caería tan bajo.

Claramente se había equivocado.

Pero eso no era suficiente para hacerle sentir que no tenía a nadie en todo el pueblo, que había estado a punto de dar su vida para proteger un sueño vacío.

No, eso había sido obra de Sabueso.

Iruka había sabido que iba a terminar mal para él, pero había sido incapaz de dejarlo mientras tenia ventaja. Y mira donde le había llevado eso. Solo había pedido algo una vez, una sola vez en los tres años que habían estado juntos.

Tenia que haber sabido que no decía asumir que había más en si relación que una conveniente liberación para Sabueso. Ese había sido su error.

Bueno, pensó cerrando los ojos y tratando de dormir, era un error que no iba a cometer de nuevo.

Una vez superase esto, no pensaba dejar que nadie con una mascara se le volviese a acercar.

…

Era extraño mostrar su rostro, mas o menos, en publico después de tanto tiempo tras la mascara de ANBU, pero no era una mala sensación.

Por más que lo intentase, Kakashi no se arrepentía de haber dejado ANBU.

El lado malo es que se vería forzado a interactuar con gente normal de nuevo, y ahora que no tenía a Irula a su lado, tenía más miedo que nunca de perder el control. Especialmente porque Sandaime le había dicho que iba a tener un equipo de genin a su cargo.

Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que los genin no superasen la prueba, pero tenia la impresión que no iba a ser así.

Con algo de nervios, Kakashi entró en la sala de misiones para recibir su primera misión como un jounin normal. Se paró en seco cuando vio exactamente quien estaba en la mesa. Por un instante Kakashi estuvo tentado de darse media vuelta y echar a correr. Había pasado apenas un mes desde el hospital, y no estaba listo para enfrentarse a Iruka. Especialmente sin su mascara.

Le llevó un segundo darse cuenta que si llevaba su mascara. Era una diferente. Y que Iruka no tenia ni idea de quien era, ese había sido el problema en primer lugar. Eso le llevo a la idea que le había estado plagando mientras estaban juntos. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Iruka hubiese conocido a Kakashi en lugar de a Sabueso?

Estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

\- Jounin Hatake Kakashi se presenta para el deber, - dijo, dirigiéndose directo a la mesa de Iruka. - Me han indicado que tengo una misión.

Iruka levantó ojos asustados para mirarle, y los fijó en su rostro. Su mirada se endureció al ver la mascara, los labios apretados en una línea desaprobadora. ¿Le había reconocido por su voz? No, no era esa. Iruka le miraba de forma reprobadora pero no como si supiese nada.

\- Hatake Kakashi-san, - dijo Iruka, apartando la mirada del rostro de Kakashi y rebuscando en su cajón hasta que dio con el pergamino adecuado. - Aquí tienes tu misión. Buena suerte y regresa sano y salvo.

Era la formula habitual cuando se entregaban misiones de grado A o S a los jounin, pero hizo que el estomago de Kakashi se llenase de mariposas al pensar en la preocupación de Iruka. Con una sonrisa, agarró el pergamino y le dio las gracias antes de irse.

…

Iruka despertó sobresaltado ante la llamada en su puerta y miró la hora. Con una maldición, se levantó y fue a abrirla, listo para arrancarle la cabeza a quien fuese que estaba llamando a las mil de la mañana si no era una emergencia.

Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando vio exactamente quien estaba ahí, su furia convirtiéndose en terror en menos de un segundo. ¿Le había sucedido algo a Naruto durante su misión? Esa era la única explicación que podía pensar para justificar la presencia de Hatake Kakashi en su casa. No eran amigos, aunque Kakashi insistía en hablar con Iruka cada vez que podía.

Iruka nunca había sido más que profesionalmente cordial con él, nunca había dado pie a que otra persona enmascarada entrase en su vida.

\- ¿Hatake-san? - dijo, dando un paso atrás y dejándole paso.

Kakashi entró en su apartamento casi tímidamente, algo tan distinto de la actitud que Iruka solía ver en él que su miedo se dobló.

\- Iruka, yo… - comenzó, cerrando su boca de nuevo sin agregar nada mas, sus ojos moviéndose alrededor de la habitación.

Había algo raro ahí e Iruka se sintió incomodo. Había también otra sensación, una familiaridad que Iruka no quería analizar en ese momento.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo, Hatake-san?

Kakashi se giró para mirarle, y por lo poco que podía ver de su rostro, estaba claramente alterado por algo. No podía sentir sus emociones en absoluto, como si se hubiese tomado muchas molestias en asegurarse que su energía estaba oculta.

\- Casi perdí a los críos, - dijo Kakashi e Iruka frunció el ceño. Casi, lo que quería decir que los críos estaban bien; sintió parte de la tensión dejarle pero eso aun no explicaba la presencia de Kakashi en su casa. - Sasuke estuvo muerto durante un instante, y Naruto era controlado por el zorro y yo… yo tuve que matar a un niño, no mucho mayor que ellos… no estoy seguro de poder hacer esto.

El ceño de Iruka se frunció más. ¿Qué era lo que Kakashi estaba intentando decirle, y porque se lo estaba diciendo a él? Tenia la sensación de que debía saber la respuesta, pero parecía demasiado irreal para ser posible.

\- Hatake-san…

\- Lo siento, creí que podría hacerlo bien esta vez, - Kakashi continuó como si Iruka no hubiese hablado, urgencia y desesperación tiñendo sus palabras, su tono deslizándose hacia uno mas familiar a Iruka. - Lo intenté, quería que me conocieses antes de… - se detuvo, cerrando los ojos e Iruka tuvo la sensación de que sabia cuales iban a ser las siguientes palabras en salir de sus labios. - Te necesito. _Ella_ ha vuelto. Y esta gritando más que nunca.

 _Sabueso_.

Debería haberlo sabido, debería haberse dado cuenta antes. Había estado frente a sus ojos todo el tiempo: la insistencia de Kakashi de hablar con él a pesar de la frialdad de Iruka, esa sensación de familiaridad que tenia ocasionalmente cuando Kakashi estaba cerca, y la forma en que su mera presencia ponía a Iruka nervioso. Se había dicho que era porque no le caía muy bien Kakashi, no confiaba en alguien que llevaba un mascara todo el puto día.

Y aunque Iruka se había arrepentido de su decisión mil veces en las ultimas semanas, había aprendido a odiar las mascaras con pasión.

Todo tenia sentido ahora.

\- Dijiste que podía volver sin el uniforme, - dijo Kakashi, su voz dejando ver un atisbo de nervios ante el sorprendido silencio de Iruka.

Iruka asintió mudo, su boca demasiado seca para hablar. Había echado de menos a Sabueso tremendamente, y aunque sabia que había sido lo mejor que podía hacer, deseaba haber mantenido la boca cerrada, no haber pedido lo que no podía tener. Pero ahora estaba ahí de nuevo, e Iruka no quería leer mucho en el hecho de que le estaba dejando saber su nombre e identidad. No quería hacerse ilusiones solo para que le decepcionasen de nuevo.

Tragó saliva, incapaz de apartar la vista de Kakashi, quien aún le miraba fijamente. - Sabueso…

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. - No. Ya no. Sólo Kakashi, he dejado ANBU.

Iruka caminó hasta su sofá, sintiéndose increíblemente cansado y adormecido, como si estuviese en mitad de un sueño. - ¿Por qué?

Kakashi se giró hacia él y se encogió de hombros. - No podía aguantarlo más; quería ser yo mismo de nuevo no solo un asesino bajo una mascara de porcelana.

Podía entenderlo. El milagro era que no lo hubiese hecho antes, teniendo en cuenta como le afectaba cada vez que tenía una de sus misiones especiales. Y por supuesto tenía mucho sentido: Sharingan Kakashi era uno de los shinobi más expertos en Konoha, era natural que le enviasen en las misiones más difíciles.

\- No sé si puedo darte el consuelo que quieres, Kakashi, - dijo finalmente cuando el silencio que había descendido entre ambos se volvió demasiado pesado. - No puedo simplemente abri…

\- No es el sexo, - Kakashi le interrumpió, acercándose y sentándose a su lado en el sofá. - Nunca lo fue. Eres tú, tienes que ser tú.

Iruka cerró los ojos y suspiró. - Demuéstralo.

\- ¿Cómo?

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró a Kakashi seriamente. - Una regla mas, la ultima que jamás pondré entre nosotros dos. - Esperó hasta que Kakashi asintió. - No se permiten mascaras en mi casa.

Sintió como Kakashi se quedaba quieto, su postura emanando sorpresa y duda. Este era el momento: o lo conseguía todo o se quedaba sin nada.

Lentamente, casi como si fuese doloroso, Kakashi levantó su mano hasta su rostro y tiró de la mascara hacia abajo. Reveló un pálido rostro de hermosas facciones, marcados pómulos y labios gruesos y pálidos. Iruka sonrió, inclinándose para depositar un casto beso en ellos.

Toda la tensión dejó a Kakashi de golpe, una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Parecía tambalearse e Iruka se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo cansado que estaba. Tenía círculos bajo sus ojos descubierto, y su piel tenia un tinte gris.

\- Estás agotado, - dijo levantándose. Miró la hora. - ¿Has venido aquí directo?

Kakashi asintió, parpadeando lentamente. Debía haber estado funcionando sólo con adrenalina durante bastante tiempo, y ahora que se había terminado, parecía estar a punto de caer redondo. Iruka extendió una mano y Kakashi la tomó, casi como una autómata, dejándose llevar al dormitorio.

\- Iruka, yo… - Kakashi bostezó, sus ojos cerrándose. Los abrió de golpe. - Tenemos que hablar.

Iruka le empujó hacia la cama, ayudándole a quitarse la ropa. - Mañana, hablaremos mañana.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme? ¿Hasta mañana? - su voz sonaba como si ya estuviese medio dormido e Iruka tuvo un momento para maravillarse de lo joden e indefenso que sonaba así. Era difícil reconciliar ese Kakashi con Sabueso, y se preguntó por un instante que hubiese sucedido si aquel día hubiese conocido a Kakashi en lugar del ANBU.

\- Si, puedes quedarte hasta mañana, - dijo, metiéndose en la cama junto a Kakashi y enroscándose alrededor de su cuerpo, como siempre había deseado hacer con Sabueso.

Aun tenían mucho de lo que hablar, y sabía que no todo iba a ser perfecto solo porque ya tenía a una persona real a su lado. Pero era un principio. Con una sonrisa Iruka se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Kakashi en los labios, suave y lento, antes de cerrar los ojos y volverse a dormir.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme para siempre? - fue lo ultimo que escuchó a Kakashi murmurar antes de quedarse dormido.

 _Si_.

...

_Fin_


End file.
